Desire
by OtakuZEO
Summary: The Panty X Breif filler story from Cosmic. Panty and Stocking go to a big party at a mansion, Stocking has her date but Panty...gets a very special suprise WARNING: CONTAINS lEMON
1. Chapter 1

Panty and Stocking in Desire (Filler Chapter, part 1)

One day at the church, Panty and Stocking recived two invitations to attend a special party

"Ah, I'm hoping that this party will have sweets!" Stockinig cheered with a smile as she was getting excited about all the wonderful desserts she could devour

"Who cares about that crap! I'm sure when we attend that party, there will be a massive swarm of men as far as the eye can see and all for me!" Panty swooned over all the handsome men that she would seduce with her charms like back in her and Stocking's acting days

"Well, just don't act like total morons,and be on the lookout for any ghosts!" said Garterbelt as he entered their conversation

"Wow, you never shut up do ya!" said the beautiful blonde

"By the way, when does the party start Panty?" asked Stocking as she took a bite of her warm tasty sticky bun

"At about six tonight, cool, I think I can pull about fifteen or twenty men before I leave" said Panty with a big grin "All I need is a total cutie with a big one and I'm good" as she said this, something caught her eye.

"Bring a date"

"Wha? Bring a date? But I don't really-" Panty said but started to drift off

"I have a date, I need to call him right now!" said Stocking as she jumped up and rushed to her room upstairs to pick out something to wear for the party

"Damn lucky bitch!" Panty said with a grunt as she went to her little black book to find a suitable date for this illustrious party

"Hey cutie, remember me?" "Hey its me, Panty, you know, the one from that one party!"  
>"Yo, get your ass down here dude!"<p>

Panty used every trick in the book she knew (and wrote) to find a possible date.

"Sigh, WHY THE HELL AREN'T THERE ANY GUYS FLOCKING TO ME!" shouted Panty, she then realized she would have to call the one person who likes her for more than just her sexy body...it had to be...Briefers Rock!

"Pa-Pa-Pa-Panty s-s-sure I'll take you, but can you pick me up?" said Breif as he was in an unusual place

Panty had no choice but to be...nice

"Sure" Panty said dryly "Be ready in 30 minutes, no more no less" said Panty as she hung up the phone

"You know on second though, I'll come over myself that way you don't have to wait for me"

"Alright then Geek Boy, see you soon" Panty said dryly again

Breif looked into the mirror and messed around with his hair, revealing an incredibly handsome face

"Tonight, I have to tell her how I feel!"he thought as he hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower

X "Ready to go Stockers?" said Panty, she was wearing a pink dress similar to her red one with a gold earrings and matching pink shoes with her hair in a ponytail, to complete the outfit, she wore red glasses even though she can see just fine.

"Well, aren't you just a breath of fresh air" joked Stocking she was wearing one of her best gothic dresses with a spider necklace, along with a top hat that had a spider on the side.

"Well hold on a second, I've got to pick up my date so I'm going to drop you off first"

"Who might that be?" Stocking said with a smile she had a good Idea who her sister's date might be.

"I wonder what you two might do, I KNOW!" the gothgirl said with a smile "Maybe he might tell you about a new anime he might have watched, or maybe he might try to kiss you again" Stocking couldn't help but to laugh

"Ah shut the hell up you dumb goth" Panty said in a huff as she walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
>X After about 25 minutes, Panty started getting agitated a Breif's tardiness even though he had five minutes to get there<p>

"Where the hell is that geek! he should have been here by now ugh!" said Panty as she flopped down on the couch

*Ding Dong*

Panty rushed to the door hoping it would be that nerdy boy so that she could stop being nice and give Breif the beating he deserves

"H-Hey Panty, you look beautiful" said a fimiliar voice very shyly

"WHAT THE-"

Panty couldn't beleive what she saw, she saw a very handsome young man wearing a white tuxedo with a black botie, this made the beautiful blonde blush a little at the sight of this young man

"Who the hell are you?" Panty asked bluntly "And how do you know my name?"

"I-Its me Breif" he said in a convincing tone, which made Panty laugh histericaly

"Oh man, thats a good one, you? Geek Boy? hahahaha!" she fell back on the ground

"No no, its really me watch!" said Breif as he undid his hair back to it usual curly self

"Woah! it is you! when did you...how did you...damn!" ...

...  
>"DON'T CONFUSE ME DUMBASS!" Yelled Panty as she smacked Brief on the head<p>

"Wh-Where's your sister, isn't she coming?" asked Breif as he fixed his hair back up revealing his handsome face again

"Stocking already left to the party and she took see through, so we just might be stranded!" said Panty

"Not to worry, I've got a ride coming for us" said Breif as he looked out the door to see that a limo had just arrived

Breif looked back at his one true love with his baby blue eyes and said

"Lets go Panty" his words were calm and silky as he extended a hand to her

"...Whatever" Panty muttered as she took the young man's hand and the two headed out to the party.

"Remember Geek Boy, this isn't a date!" said Panty

*PSG Omake Xtra*

"Ready aaaaaaaaand ACTION!" shouted the adorable little director

"Ninja cola is now back with 100% more HIYAAAAAAAAA!" Panty chopped through a steel bar

"And It's great taste is one that can't be beat!" said Stocking as she jumped in the air and used her swords to catch the can of the delicious drink and fall down safely (and with no wires!)

"Ninja Cola, the art of deliciousness!" said the angelic sisters as they did poses with ninja weapons

"CUT! TERRIFIC JOB PANTY EXCELLENT WORK STOCKING YOU TWO ARE THE GREATEST!" said the director with tears of joy

" Panty, how the hell were you able to get us back on to the acting circut?" asked Stocking

"I've got my ways" Panty said with a wink as she looked back to the director and blew a kiss which made the adorable little producer blush

"You sure know how to work it" said Stocking with a sigh

IMPLIED IDEAS!

*PSG Omake Xtra 2*

Breif and I were at an anime convention where he wanted to find rare items he coudln't find at his usual spots

"Ohh, look at this one! Ah thats so cool! WOW!" said the nerdy boy looking at the sci-fi items"

"ZEO, hey ZEO where are you?" shouted Breif as he started to look for me but I scared him from behind

"Here!" I gave Breif a really cool figurine from High School of The Dead. The expression of Breif's face lit up with joy

"Wow! thanks buddy!" he said as he involuntaraly gave me a hug, and by some unjust fate, Panty and Stocking walked by

"Get a room you two!" Panty said trying to hold back laughter

"Yeah, aren't they cute together?" joked Stocking also trying to hold back laughter

"ITS A BRO HUG!" I yelled at the two angelic sisters

This was just a filler chapter where I explore the Panty X Breif romance (even though its small) but I wanted to try doing some romantic stuff for this as well! We'll have more on this "Date" later on but for now lets get back to the actual story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
><strong>Desire (filler chapter, part 2)<strong>

**Quick Author Notes:You may have found that in Cosmic, I made the characters mention 100 years or 500 years, I have a simple answer for that...since this it's an AU I made it so when 100 years pass in hevan or hell, a year passes on earth. There, I hope that clears up any confusion that you might have...ENJOY!**

**What has happened so far...Panty and Stocking were invited to a big party, where they were to bring a date. Stocking had one but Panty couldn't so she had to summon the one person she was forced to...Breifers Rock. When Breif arived to get Panty, he gave her the biggest suprise ever...a very handsome face**!

"So do you like the limo?" asked Breif in a calm voice as the two drove to their destination

"I bet you used all the comic book money you saved up to get this ride!" joked Panty with a big grin, she then picked up the untouched bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, although she remembered that she was going to this party...with geek boy!

Panty looked dumbfounded at her nerdy punching bag, and breif could tell what she was thinking

"I know what you're thinking Panty" he said

"Hmm?" she looked back at him as she was trying to drink some wine, in her case she would need it to make it through the night

"You're thinking, how did I get this handsome?" he joked slighly mocking Panty

"What? no! I was just about to say how good this wine tastes!" Panty said with a grunt, but her face was a bright red

After about a half hour drive, the pair had finally made it to the party destination

"Wait a minute" thought Panty trying to put two and two together as she hopped out of the car and got a good look at the large white mansion that seemed to overtake the sky with its large white pillars, wide windows and other things that tie the place together. This started to remind Panty about the last mansion she had been to before the big scandal in her acting days.

"Holy Crap this place is huge!" said Panty looking around the outside, completley taken in by the sights, she got snapped back into reality when she caught sight of her date extending his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" said Breif in a calm voice, his baby blue eyes looking into hers this made the older angelic sister blush and her heart start to beat faster. "Whats the hells going on? she thought, "I feel weird all of a sudden,and why?" she tried to ignore what she was feeling and try to enjoy the night.

X

"Now this is more like it!" said Panty as she got a good look at several of the handsome men that she would "have fun"with as soon as she could ditch Breif. Panty was actually amazed that Breif was able to get into such a high class party like this which made Panty think that there just might be more to this geek boy than meets the eye.

"Heh, whatever" muttered Panty as she started to approach one guy with a mischievous laugh and a big grin but then was found by Breif

"Oh, there you are" he handed her a bouqet of flowers "Here,these are for you" his voice was still calm and like velvet making Panty still dumbfounded on how nice he was being, which is normal for him, but on top of that, he looks good doing it!

"Son of a BITCH!" Panty thought in her mind as she took the flowers and looked at them

"Pa-Pa-Panty, I have to tell you something" the nerdy boy started to blush as he also began to tremble.

"Hmm?" Panty had turned her attention to Breif

"I uh...I..lo-lo..I love" he started to say but then

" HI PANTY, WHATS UP!" Stocking shouted as she slapped her sister on the butt

"What the hell, Sto-chan!"said Panty rubbing her bottom

Stocking was eating double chocolate caramel cookies, holding her favorite stuffed animal and totally enjoying herself

"So, is that your date? What happened to geek boy?" the goth girl said pointing at Breif, not realizing who he really was

"Oh,Stocking, you're here too?did you get a date?"said the handsome nerd, Panty went back to examaning the flowers and then saw Stocking's puzzled expression

"How did you-"Stocking started to say but Panty pulled Stocking back

"Ah! don't ruin the dress!" shouted stocking

"Thats just it, that is Geek Boy!" said Panty almost with rage in her voice. Stocking's puzzled look turned into her jaw dropping, "What the hell!" thought the goth girl,she so did not see this comming as Breif was looking quite nice in that white tux.

Suddenly, Panty saw that people were going into a slow dance, Panty just sat down watching other people dance around with the people they loved. Panty chuckled at the very sight of all that goofy romance. Love and Romance wasn't quite in the blonde's was getting borde at this party, she was getting ready to start a riot but all of a sudden Breif appeared with a smile on his face as he extended a hand to his intended crush.

"Pa-Panty, may I have this dance?" he said, once more his words were like running a hand on a velvet rope.

Panty looked at Breif...she got that freaky feeling again as her heart started to race and she started to blush

"Whatever" Panty said dryly as she took his hand and the two started towards the dance floor with the other slow dancers. Panty looked around and tried to find a guy to snatch up or Stocking,but it was no use, they all had dates, and Panty wasn't in the mood to start any fights. She had no choice...she had to dance with geek boy

"You'd better not try anything funny! Otherwise the world will have one less geek to worry about!" Panty said with her eyes closed, Breif simply chuckled and took her hands again

"Here we go" said Breif

"I'd do anything to get away from this clown!" Panty thought as the two of them started to dance...

***PSG Omake Xtra***

**...Return to Heavan and Earth**

**...REPENT!**

**Panty and Stocking formed their signature weapons and attacked the evil ghost with all their might**

**"Whoo! that was a good workout, hey Stockers how many heavans did we get?" asked Panty**

**"About six sis" answered Stocking slipping back on her stocking**

**"Damn,thats still not enough" pouted Panty**

**Off in the distance Me and Breif were filming the two angels for the Panty and Stocking fan club**

**"Did you get the footage?" asked Breif**

**"You bet your curly hair I did! This should be the best thing ever for the club!"**

**"You say that about every movie you make about them!" said Breif,**

**I turned around to Breif with an evil smile**

**"I forgot to mention,that I got a special "Buddie only" movie just for you big guy" I said putting an arm around Breif's shoulder**

**"What do you mean?" he asked taking the camera away from me**

**"Just go home and watch...I'm sure you'll like it!" I said patting Breif on the head**

**"I'm very scared of what might be on this!" said Breif slightly trembling**

**As the saying goes: Curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought it back =)**  
><strong>Still two more parts to this "Date"<strong>

**Read and Review=)**  
><strong>nyaaaaa!<strong>  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Panty and Stocking in Desire (Filler Chapter, part 3)**

**What happened last time let's see...OH YEAH! The Anarchy sisters are at that luxurious party, where a very handsome Breif tried to tell Panty of his feelings for her, but Panty didn't quite catch his words. Now, Breif has convinced Panty to slow dance with him...even though she really didn't want to.**

Panty and Breif continued to slow dance to the melodic music, Panty still couldn't belive it, Geek boy actually was...cute! She couldn't look at him, everytime she does, she gets that feeling again...the kind she gets when she sees a man she likes

"It's Geek Boy...the idiot who bugs me to a new extreme!" she thought as she continued her dance with the handsome nerd.

"A-Are you alright Panty?" asked Breif as the two suddenly stopped

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she answred even though she really wasn't

Off in the distance, Stocking was looking right at Panty and Breif, Stocking was also trying to comprehend what the heck was going on with Panty, she could tell her sister was confused about what she was feeling, but right now she had her own date to worry about.

"Hey Stocking, do you want anything else?" he asked with a smile

"That is fine, lets enjoy the party more sweetie" the goth girl said sweetly, as the two walked away, Stocking couldn't help but to look back at her struggling sister. "I hope you can peice together the answer, but you're so clueless you won't get it until its too late"

X

Up in the balcony, Scanty and Kneesocks who had come to the party as well...

"You're cute I'll give you that, so I'll let you stay a bit longer" said Scanty dryly as she sat down on a nearby sofa

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am" said the boy in question

Scanty let out a sigh, she was growing bored,almost as bored as Panty. She and Kneesocks had a disposal of handsome men they could easily steal from their respective dates, but this night would be extremley different. Scanty looked down at all the other people who were enjoying themselves until...

"Huh? Who is that?" Scanty got her fancy benaculars to get a better look, she caught sight of Brief talking to Panty, Scanty couldn't belive her demonic eyes as she saw Breif in all his handsome glory.

"Oh my goodness, DEAR SISTER!" shouted Scanty

"Hm?" Kneesocks had closed the book she was reading and turned her attention to her sister "What is it?" she said with a smile

"Look down there!" she pointed down to where Panty and Breif were, Breif looked like he was trying to make Panty feel better which had little effect.

"Ahhhh, so she's here as well" Kneesocks adjusted her glasses "And if she's here, then" she didn't have any trouble finding Stocking either (She kind of sticks out like a sore gothic thumb)

"What should we do?" asked Scanty getting ready to fight

Kneesocks smile widened "Nothing...this will come to an end...without us having to lift a finger" Kneesocks grabbed her sister's small hand and took her over to a door that had the sign "Private" Scanty looked at Kneesocks in the face, and then Scanty realized...Kneesocks was drunk

"Oh my" said Scanty with a cute giggle as she and her sister shut the door

X

"Are you sure you're alright Panty? You look flushed" asked Breif as he put his hand on his true love's shoulder

"I said, Im fine Geek Boy!" she said as she swatted his hand away, Panty looked back and saw Breif's handsome face as she looked at the mirror. She started to turn red again. The two were in another area of the mansion where there weren't but a few people having drinks and conversations.

"Panty, whatever you're feeling, you can tell me...you can tell me anything" said the handsome nerd as he mustered up the courage to hug Panty from behind. Once again, his words were very calm like taking a bath...Panty was starting to calm down while her nerdy punching bag embraced her.

"Gee-I mean...Breif...why do you like me so much? I don't belive in true love, and I'm always mean to you... so why?" the blonde beauty asked, that jolted Breif up, she had never asked him this before so he'd finally be able to say what he thinks of his one true love. He took her soft hands and began to tell her

"Well...I like you because I think you're an amazing person, you do stuff that other people can't do, you always risk your life to save people even though you're on you're techinally in your second life and I don't care what other people say about you...I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met!" The shyness in Breif was gone, he now was overflowing with confidence, it seemed to make it all that harder for Panty to get the answer to her little delema...but it didn't

"Heh, well what do you know about that?" she had a small smile on her face, she then looked back up at the handsome nerd, right in his beautiful eyes.

"You know, you're the first person to tell me that" said Panty in a low voice, she started to get closer to him "And here I was thinking you were going to make this date crappy for me" she added as a smile crept on her face

"Wait, I thought you said this wasn't a date?" said Breif as a small smile crept on his face and made the blonde beauty snap to crimson red blush

"Wha? No I didn't! shut the hell up!" she said as she smacked Breif on the head, the blonde blew a lock of hair from her face then helped the handsome nerd up

"Ya know Geek boy, You've suprised me alot tonight, from you actually getting me and Stockin' in this party and seeing you like this...damn! you're cute!" the blonde beauty shouted, making Breif blush cutely

"So what I want to know is...you're a rich kid...aren't ya?" Panty smiled, then Breif.

"Sooooo...what do you want to do now?" the blonde beauty asked

"Uhhhh, Lets sneak out, I think my dad might be looking for me!" the handsome nerd said as he took his true love's hand and dashed out the secret exit.

**And now...PSG Omake Xtra**

We're comming to you live from Daten City, where it's Panty and Stocking day!" said a male reporter as he jestured towards where said girls were coming out of a pink limo

"You put on undies this time, right Panty?" said Stocking as she got out first

"Yeah, Yeah orange ones, and only one guy saw last time!" said Panty, The two angels were walking towards the main party building, where they would be the ultimate life of the party! The two were met with cheers and applause as they walked through the crowd saying "Hello" to everyone.

Later...it was time for presents!

"Well, here goes nothing" I thought walking over to my two favorite angels

"Well what do ya know? There's one geek, where's the other" said Panty as she took her present from me

"Ehehe, Breif will be here shortly...I hope" I said but Panty didn't catch that last part

"Ah, not bad...I guess you've done good...for once" said the goth girl with a sly smile.

"Heheh...thank you" I said

"Okay, next is Geek Boy!, alright where is he?" shouted Panty

"Here I come!" Breif came with a big smile on his face attracting attention towards him...especially from Panty

"What the hell?" she thought

"Panty...this is for you" he handed his true love her present, when she opened it she couldn't beleive it...it was a gold ring with the words "Number 1 angel" etched on the side, Panty looked at her nerdy punching bag, dumbfounded by what he had just given her. Breif stood there blushing crimson.

"You see Panty!" I started "Breif loves-" I got cut off when Breif covered my mouth with his hands

"Noooo! Dont say it yet!" he whispered

"Idiots" thought the Anarchy sisters

**Okay, The Omake Xtra was longer and the actual chapter is short BECAUSE! I'm setting up for the final part of this filler story which will come later...however this filler story was ment to go in three ways but I can only decide on one! Can you help me with that? pretty please with sugar on top? if so, go to my profile page and vote, vote, vote! m'kay? Anywho see you in the next chapter!**

**Nyaaaaaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Panty and Stocking in:**  
><strong>Desire (filler chapter, FINAL)<strong>

**I can't believe it, I finally got the results and...OMG *Blush* Im so shy in writing those things!**

**Stocking: Awwww...you can do it!**

**Panty: Yeah, I want some action baby!**

**Me: *Sigh* Alright, if you say so**

**Alright what happened last...OH YEAH! Panty and Stocking, still at that illustrious party, are still working on their dates, Panty however, was loosing control of herself around her date, a very handsome Breifers Rock, who is trying so hard to tell the blonde beauty his feelings for her. Suddenly, Breif convinces Panty to sneak out with him, because his dad is looking for him**.

Panty and Breif had been running through the secret corridors beneath the mansion, the blonde beauty was confused at her nerdy punching bag's actions.

"Wait, Let go!" she yanked away her hand from him

"Panty, I'm sorry" said Breif

"What is this place?" asked Panty

"I recently had this secret passageway made, so I could get away from my Dad" the handsome nerd was shaking as if he were angry, the scary this is...he is angry. Panty didn't expect what happened next, Breif had punched the wall.

"Family troubles, eh?" asked the blonde beauty, Breif didn't answer, he didn't even seem to care that his hand was in pain

"Woah, would you look at that!" Panty had been the first to notice that Breif's hand was bleeding

"AHHHH MY HAND!' finally, Breif went into pain.

"What did you think was going to happen moron?" yelled the blonde beauty as she took the handsome nerd and saw an open door, so the two went in and shut the door. The room was very spacious and roomy but windowless with a large bed and a minifridge on the side of the bed with normral looking white sheets.

"Hmm, not bad, needs windows though" joked Panty

"I didn't want them put in 'cause my dad might figure it out" said the handsome nerd

"Okay, what's the deal with you and your old man? do ya hate him or something?" aksed Panty, it seemed like the mere mention of Breif's dad would make him want to kick a puppy.

"N-No, I don't hate my dad, I love my dad...its just, he's always treating me like his puppet. Always wanting me to marry some girl who's always after my family's wallets, he's always wanted me to run the Rock Foundation but right now he's been engaging in elicit activities and embezling money, thats ment to go towards building new hospitals and schools and stuff and I want no part of that!" ranted the handsome nerd

"Huh, but you always seem okay when you come around us" said Panty, the blonde beauty began to get that feeling again as she started to get closer to him, and actually showing genuine concern for her nerdy punching bag.

"Yeah, yeah I do because hanging out with you and Stocking is so much fun, no matter how much you toss me in trash cans." Breif joked with a smile that made Panty blush again. " I like you both but I...I uhhhh...I..lo..I love...I love you Panty" he added shyly. The blonde beauty finally got the answer she's been looking for the entire party, her nerdy little punching bag she met at school one day is in love with her...it all made sense now.

"Heh, I knew it" said Panty, but what happened next was so unexpected, not even Chuck would belive it (and he's not even in this filler story!)

Breif kissed Panty...

*Gasp!*

Panty, was about to lose control of herself. Her face was bright red and she felt a certian way. Panty had kissed Breif back and got him on top of the bed, Panty into Breif's eyes and vice versa, a smile crept across Panty's face as she looked at her nerdy punching bag.

"You're so beautiful" he said putting a hand on Panty's face

"Heh, I didn't think I'd ever do this...especially with you, but right now I want you to show me what you mean by I love you...by taking an angel's kiss" said the blonde beauty as her halo appeared over her head and she let her hair down of her ponytail, then closed the distance between their faces and kissed him again and the both of them were passionate about it.

*Oh no...its starting...The LEMON!*

The feeling that comes from an angel's kiss is nothing like a normal kiss, it would be like every feeling of love throughout all of time comes together in one kiss. Panty had poked at Breif's mouth with her tounge and was given easy access to have a tounge fight with her nerdy punching bag, searching every corner of his mouth, as if she lost the keys to see through, Panty had moaned into this kiss as she continued then Breif soon after.

"Lets have a look at you" Panty said seductivly as she started to kiss Breif on his neck

"That tickles" yelped Breif

"So you like that huh?" said the blonde beauty softly as she continued to kiss him on the neck, since she was going to do "it"with the one person who is truly loyal to her and loves her for more than her sexy body she'd have to show him a nice time, but in this case, Breif would actually get to see her sexy body in full view soon. Panty had started to work the buttons off Breif's shirt, she kissed him more then once on his chest, Breif isn't much in the muscle department, but he was nice to look at. Panty had put her knees on each side of the handsome nerd, finally Breif started to touch Panty by running a hand across her belly, making her turn red and get a small moan in response to his touch. Panty had then worked down to Breif's white tux pants and noticed he was aroused, making her giggle at this sight.

"My, looks like you're ready" she said, as she took off Breif's pants, revealing his black boxer breifs. Panty then started to touch the handsome nerd's arousal, making him turn red again.

"AHH!...Pa-Pa-Pa-Panty" he yelped at her touch, Panty smiled when she saw his face as she continued to touch his private parts more and more. "AHHHHH! Panty!" Breif started to get shivers down his spine.

"He's loving this, he wants me so badly!" thought Panty as she gave the younger boy another angel's kiss "Come and undress me" said Panty seductivley as she got up from the blonde beauty was curious to what her nerdy punching bag would do to her, but he suprised her. Breif came behind her and started to nibble on her ear, getting a loud moan in response. Breif remembered the time when he went to the beach with the Anarchy sisters, that Panty's ears were a sensitive spot.

"HAAA!" squeaked Panty as Breif then started to touch her butt, his shyness was leaving him again, not when it comes to Panty, he wanted to stake his claim on her at last as he continued to kiss Panty on the neck. Panty had felt like like she was going to melt, she wanted more from him...she could most defenately show him many things. Breif started to take off Panty's dress, still kissing her on the neck, once he slowly drew off her dress, revealing Panty's sexy red bra and panties. Panty felt that she didn't want this to end, however she needed to take control, she's used to being in control when it came to sex. Soon after the two hopped back into bed just after Breif took off his dress shirt.

"Now" Panty started, she went back on top of the handsome nerd again and gave him one more angel's kiss and proceded to slipping off Breif's boxer breifs just enough to see his arousal, as she wrapped her tounge around it and began to go crazy, it was about the same way for Breif as he started to shiver...and go crazy.

"A-A-AHH! PA-PA-PA-PANTYYY!" he started, he was feeling good about what the blonde beauty was doing to him...it began to drive him wild, so he got up to return the favor as he unhooked his love's bra. Panty's breasts are large, but not as large as Stocking's, he cupped one of them, making Panty shudder into the blankness of esctacy, Panty exhaled orgasmicaly as Breif continued to fondle her breast, he was still pinned down but he could reach almost any part of his love's body parts. "I want to try something" thought the handsome nerd as he scooted down so that he could start to fondle the blonde beauty's sex through her panties, making her go even further into the blankness of esctasy.

"Yesss!" she said, she was starting to enjoy this to the fullest as Breif continued to touch her private parts. Breif was living up to Panty's expectations...almost.

"Alright, lets finish this up, geek boy" she said as she slipped out of her undies and finished taking off Breif's undies, she now wanted to continue to rock the handsome nerd's world. She had got on top of the younger boy as she pushed him down on the bed...but not before slipping on some protection (Panty had a few in her purse)

After giving Breif a kiss, she went into him slowly and moaned upon contact, so did Breif.

"Faster?" asked Panty as she looked down at Breif with a toothy smile.

"Yess...yess please Panty" said the younger boy softly

"Alright then"

Panty started to go faster as she pushed herself up and down on the handsome nerd's arousal, Breif covered his face to hide the crimson blush on his face, he never felt this good before. Suprisingly, Panty was enjoying it too, probably more than any other man that she's had sex with.

"Ahh...Ahhh...mmmph!" Panty moaned, that started to turn into screams. She then went a little faster on her nerdy punching bag, and in doing so, said nerd brought the blonde beauty in for a kiss, then somehow swithced positions with his love.

"Oooh, being adventerous geek boy? I like this side of you its...SEXYYY!" Panty was cut short as Breif went inside of her and pumped in and out, Panty started to go crazy as he continued. Breif had lived up to Panty's expectations as he pleasured her.

"Yess...Yes...YES!" Panty was almost at her climax, she was given a real workout from the younger boy, who was also reaching his climax as the moaning turned into sexy screams, until the two actually reached their climax. Breif then collapsed on top of his love and kissed her once more.

"I love you Panty" he said as he broke the kiss, and Panty smiled then soon fell asleep next to her, Panty thought he looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Hmmm, maybe Geek Boy isn't so bad, I'm actually suprised he was able to pull that off so well" Panty got out of the now smelly bed and went into the minifridge to grab something to eat, put her clothes on, and write a note before she left:

Geek Boy,

I enjoyed the party more than I expected to, I think I might like to do that again with you sometime, assuming you're still cute and not so much of a nerdy pushover.

Kisses,  
>Panty Anarchy<p>

The blonde kissed the note and sat it next to her nerdy punching bag, then kissed Breif on the cheek before she left the room.  
>Panty went out of the secret corridors back to the party, that was almost empty where she found a sleeping Stocking on a nearby couch in a gazebo.<p>

"Heh, she's so damn cute sleeping!" thought Panty with a smile. The blonde pocked up her little sister and carried her back to see through, on the way back, Panty saw an invitation to the same party that read "Bring a date" Panty chuckled when she saw it, then put Stocking in the back seat and drove home in the dead of night.

**THE END...of the filler story**

***PSG Omake Xtra***

"There its done are you happy now Panty?" I asked the Blonde beauty

"Why, yes I do! I also like the part when-" Panty's words were cut short when Breif finished reading...then went into a nosebleed

"Woah, WHY DID YOU WRITE THIS?" asked a half angry Breif

"Heh, you should be thanking him Geek Boy, thats as close as you're ever going to get to me!" joked Panty laughing

Stocking poked her head through the door to see what in the world we were doing

"Oh, still writing our story huh?" asked the Goth girl putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, I'm almost done too!" I cheered

"Got a question for ya, when you're done with this...what are you going to do next?" asked Panty

"Well...I have to get back into training for a martial arts demo I have to be in...more stuff in school...you know, personal business" I answered, then the blonde beauty got an evil smile on her face and so did Stocking

"So you're gonna miss us making your day better every single day huh, you big softie!" said Stocking slapping me on the back and laughing, this was true...but I wouldn't tell them.

Scanty and Kneesocks poked their heads in the room

"Could you please get back to writing the story...we have two worlds to conqure!" said Scanty

**Alright then, this entire filler story will now become a stand alone story if you want to be entertained with the romance of Panty X Breif only out of three votes, I had gotten "Lemon" I'm not very good at writing those things =P so anywho I wrote it..and I hope you like it! Read and Review =)**

**Nyaaaaa!**  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


End file.
